The purpose of the Center for Health Promotion and Risk Reduction and Special Population is to provide the infrastructure to (1) develop a critical mass of investigators to study problems related to the center focus; (2) promote and support interdisciplinary collaboration in research; and (3) develop and initiate mechanisms to disseminate research findings into the scientific community, clinical practice, and health care policy. Special populations are any ethnic or minority group/subgroup who may share a common culture but are not part of the majority,, and who may experience varying degrees of discrimination, subordination, and disenfranchisement. The center consists of three cores: The center consists of three cores: administrative, research development and support, and research dissemination. The research development and support core includes four subcores: theory, design and activities of the center. The research development and support core includes four subcores: theory, design and activities of the center. The research development and support core will provide resources and services to facilitate the acquisition of research skills to design and implement studies to improve the health of special populations. This core will also provide opportunities for interdisciplinary collaboration. The research dissemination core will develop and initiate mechanisms to disseminate research findings of center investigators. The center supports the College of Nursing's long-range goal to conduct interdisciplinary research which builds knowledge in the science of health promotion and risk reduction in special populations.